Detrás de las apariencias
by Patricia Eister
Summary: Hermione y Draco vuelven a Hogwarts para acabar sus estudios. Ambos han cambiado tras la guerra, Draco el que más. Sin prejuicios a la sangre aunque reacio a compartir algo más que una buena relación de compañerismo con las pocas personas que no le insultan o ignoran. Hermione se siente inevitablemente atraída por este nuevo Draco, un chico que ha madurado muy notoriamente tras tod
1. Chapter 1

P.V.O. Hermione

El ruido de la estación se filtraba a través de las ventanas. Era un día gris y lluvioso. No podía para de preguntarme qué fue lo que me llevó a aquella situación. Estar en un compartimento sola y sin nadie a mi alrededor, sola porque mis amigos habían decidido que era una pérdida de tiempo volver a Hogwarts cuando podían empezar directamente una carrera. A mí eso me parecía de lo más absurdo, ¿no se daban cuenta que estarían más preparados repitiendo el curso? Bueno, técnicamente no lo estábamos repitiendo, nos pasamos más de la mitad del curso buscando Horrocuxes, intentando escondernos de los mortífagos e ideando un plan contra Voldemort. Puede que eso fuera suficiente como para decir que no hacía falta volver otro año al colegio, sin embargo yo quería perfeccionarme para desempeñar más adelante mi empleo con mayor precisión y más facilidad ya que al hacer este curso esperaba que mis conocimientos se ampliaran todavía más. Lo que me sorprendía es que hubiera tan poca gente que había decidido hacer el curso, sabía de buena mano que no serían muchos, pero nunca me imaginé que hubiera tan pocos, hasta ahora solo había visto cinco alumnos (incluyéndome a mí) que harían el curso: Neville, Luna, Lavender, Hannah y yo misma. No me había ido con ninguno de ellos ya que los compartimentos no eran demasiado grandes y estar cinco en un vagón sería de lo más incómodo, así pues me fui con la escusa de buscar a Ginny pero como no la encontré en ninguna parte me senté sola en un vagón y para matar el tiempo me puse a leer un libro sobre hechizos.

P.V.O. Draco

El volver a Hogwarts no me emocionaba en demasía pero era mucho mejor que permanecer en casa con los aurores pululando por todos los lados. Quizás no entraban a la casa, pero verles pasear por los jardines y observarnos en cada momento era desesperante, habíamos perdido toda nuestra privacidad. En el colegio al menos no habría aurores vigilando cada paso que daba, seguramente los profesores controlarían lo que hacía pero no estarían detrás de mí todo el tiempo, o al menos eso esperaba...

Había recorrido el tren tres veces en busca de un compartimento vacío pero parecía que no había ninguno libre. Estaba harto de que cada vez que pasara delante de un compartimento alguien me gritara insultos pero siempre cuando me daba la vuelta para ver quién era el gilipollas que no paraba de insultarme, todos los grupitos guardaban silencio y simplemente me miraban con odio, ¿cómo se podía ser tan cobarde? Primero te insultan hasta más no poder y luego se callan y hacen como si nadie hubiera dicho nada, podrían mostrar la cara para variar. Yo no tenía fama de valiente pero si insultaba a alguien y ese alguien me miraba, no me callaba sino que seguía insultándole. Decidí ignorar todo tipo de comentario y cuando ya me estaba mentalizando que tendría que pasar el viaje en el baño, vi mi salvación. Creía haber visto al fondo del pasillo un compartimento vacío pero al abrir la puerta me di cuenta que ya había una persona ocupándolo, Granger. Cuando entré al compartimento, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de mi presencia, tuve que carraspear para que supiera que estaba ahí. Lo más lógico hubiera sido irme e intentar encontrar otro compartimento (algo imposible) pero por alguna razón (probablemente por la idea de tener que quedarme en el baño) no lo hice.

¿Malfoy? –preguntó obviamente sorprendida de verme en el compartimento-

Pensé seriamente en darme la vuelta e irme al baño pero elegir entre Granger y el baño era prácticamente igual de tortuoso, así que si tenía que sufrir, lo haría en un compartimento. No me gustaba Granger por tres motivos: el primero, era amiga de Potter y salvadora junto a él del mundo mágico; el segundo, era una sabelotodo insoportable, ¡incluso sus amigos se quejaban de eso!; y el tercero, era una sangre sucia, aunque ese motivo ya lo podía borrar de la lista, me había dado cuenta de lo idiota que había sido al creer en lo de "los sangre pura son los únicos que pueden ser magos", hay que ser gilipollas para creer en eso porque si fuera así, ¿por qué coño los hijos de muggle poseían poderes mágicos? Y lo más estúpido de todo eso era que el provocador de la guerra era un mestizo, ¡hay que joderse! Si que había estúpidos en el mundo y lo triste es que yo formé parte de ellos. Bueno, ahora tengo que centrarme en que le voy a decir a Granger… ¿¡Qué habré hecho yo para encontrarme en esta situación!? Las respuestas venían inmediatamente y sin haber sido invitadas: haber sido mortífago, no tener demasiados amigos, ningún compartimento vacío, haber sido mortífago de nuevo…

Malfoy, ¿se puede saber que haces en mi compartimento? –preguntó molesta-

Y ahora que le contesto…

No me digas que te ha comido la lengua el gato. Malfoy o me dices que haces aquí o te echo a patadas, -amenazó- no tengo ganas de perder mi tiempo.

Sí, bueno, es que, verás… -dije sin mucha convicción-

¿Si? –sin duda Granger empezaba a impacientarse-

¿Te importaría que me quedara aquí? –pregunté-

Su reacción fue tal y como había previsto. Abrió los ojos a más no poder y se me quedó mirando sin saber muy bien que decir.

Sí, claro… ¿Pero acaso el aire a sangre sucia no te va a poner enfermo? –preguntó claramente intentando echarme-

Tranquila, sobreviviré. –y dicho esto me senté enfrente suya-

¿No había más compartimentos vacíos? –preguntó ingenuamente-

¿Crees que si hubiera alguno vacío te hubiera preguntado si podía quedarme aquí? Creía que eras más lista.

Desde luego sigues siendo el mismo arrogante de siempre.

Mira, no tengo ganas de discutir así que si no te importa dejaremos la conversación para otro día, ¿vale?

P.V.O. Hermione

Malfoy se había quedado dormido con la cabeza apoyada en el cristal, cuando se levantase iba a tener una buena tortícolis. La verdad es que verlo así dormido era mucho más placentero que verlo despierto. Dormido parecía un ángel caído con su cabello rubio platino cayéndole por la frente, sus facciones que eran prácticamente perfectas (aunque nunca lo admitiría en voz alta), el cuerpo que se escondía debajo de ese uniforme sería probablemente igual de perfecto que sus rasgos y lo mejor de todo, no hablaba. Me quedé mirándole un buen rato, si que estaba bueno el tío, lástima que fuera un capullo. Tras deleitarme un rato con la vista, continué leyendo el libro. No podía concentrarme y el tener a Malfoy dormido en el compartimento no ayudaba mucho. Decidí dejar el libro y ponerme a observar el paisaje a través de la ventana. ¿Dónde se había metido Ginny? No la había visto en la estación, ni en ningún otro compartimento… Mis pensamientos rápidamente tomaron otra dirección, intenté pensar en otra cosa pero lo único que se me venía a la cabeza era la imagen de Ron besándose con una prima de Fleur. Si creía que con el beso que nos dimos en la batalla nos haríamos novios, la llevaba clara. Por segunda y última vez (me lo había jurado a mi misma), me dejaba dañar por Ronald Weasly. Primero con Lavender y ahora con esa, esa… ¡Lo que sea! Yo no estaba para dejarme maltratar de ese modo, si no quería nada conmigo, yo menos. Ronald Weasly no formaría parte de mi vida, al menos no hasta que consiguiera olvidarle y encontrar una pareja estable para no caer en el mismo error por tercera vez.

Oí como la puerta del compartimento se abría y antes de que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo, Ginny había entrado.

¿Qué hace Malfoy aquí? –preguntó sorprendida-

Pues como no quedaban compartimentos vacíos, me preguntó si se podía quedar aquí. –susurré ya que no quería despertarle-

¿Y tú le dijiste que si? –preguntó extrañada-

¿Tú qué crees? –dije molesta y expliqué- Me lo pidió tan amablemente que no me pude negarme. Por cierto, ¿dónde estabas? –pregunté cambiando de tema- Te busqué por todos lados y no conseguí encontrarte, incluso les pregunté a Neville y Luna si te habían visto.

¿Cuándo exactamente?

Cuando el tren arrancó. –respondí-

Estaba en el baño… Joder, Malfoy duerme como un tronco…

Bueno, por lo menos no ronca. –bromeé-

Lo cierto es que cuando no habla está para comérselo… ¡A ese le daba yo hasta que le sobrara!

¡Ginny! –grité escandalizada- Podría oírte.

Si, pelirroja, podría oírte. –dijo Malfoy y Ginny casi sufre un ataque-

P.V.O. Draco

Hay que ver la Weasly, que calentorra que es. Y Granger estaba más avergonzada que la propia bocazas, hay que ver… Weasly casi se cae del asiento al oírme y Granger se puso roja como un tomate.

¿Cuánto… cuanto tiempo llevas despierto? –preguntó Granger nerviosa-

Desde lo de "Joder, Malfoy duerme como un tronco…". Te digo yo que tu amiga debería mejorar su vocabulario y cuidar cuando lo dice… -dije dirigiéndome a Granger- Por suerte no me siento ofendido y si algún día te cansas de Potter, -dije esta vez hablando con Weasly- estaría encantado de ver si de lo que me das me sobra algo o no.

Merlín me ayude, como no dejen de decir guarradas me da algo… -susurró Granger-

¿Decías? –pregunté haciendo que se volviese a sonrojar, hay que ver lo fácil que le sube el color a las mejillas-

Nada, nada… -dijo rápidamente-

El resto del viaje transcurrió con pequeñas conversaciones sin importancia y aunque jamás lo admitiría el viaje había sido muy entretenido, sobre todo la parte de sacarle los colores a Granger, si hubiera sabido hace años que se sonrojaba tan rápidamente, hubiera empezado a hacerlo mucho antes.

P.V.O. Hermione

Salimos prácticamente los últimos del tren. Malfoy no quiso salir antes y Ginny propuso que esperáramos con él, ni a Malfoy ni a mí nos hizo mucha gracia, pero parecía que a Ginny le gustaba hablar con Malfoy y yo no podía irme y dejarla sola. Así pues nos quedamos hasta que la mayoría de los alumnos salieron del tren y al salir entendí el porqué Malfoy quería salir el último. No pisamos el suelo de la estación y ya cayeron insultos sobre Malfoy y nosotras dos por ir cerca de él, está bien que a mí no me gusta Malfoy, pero no me pongo a insultarle si él no lo hace primero…

¡Eres un mortífago de mierda, no deberían dejarte venir a este colegio, por tu culpa mataron a mis padres! –gritó un chico que sería de quinto- ¿¡Y vosotras dos estáis hechizadas o que!? ¡No os dais cuenta que estáis hablando con un asesino! ¡Se supone que vosotras luchasteis para que venciéramos a Voldemort no que os ibais a aliar con el enemigo! –eso fue para mí el colmo-

¡Cállate niñato porque te juro que como salga una sola palabra más de tu boca, te voy a enseñar lo que es el sufrimiento -amenacé- ¡Una palabra más en contra de nosotras o de Malfoy y me encargo de que te echen del colegio! ¿¡Entendido!?

El chico se fue con su grupito de amigos y por fin tuvimos un poco de tranquilidad, hay que ver lo idiotas que se habían vuelto los alumnos de este colegio. Si declararon inocente a Malfoy en el juicio sería por algo, digo yo.

Hay que ver, si estuviera aquí Rita Skeeter tendría ya un artículo para su revista: "La heroína del mundo mágico, Hermione Granger y su amiga y novia del Niño que vivió, defienden al ex-mortífago Draco Malfoy de un ataque de niños encolerizados…" –dijo Malfoy teatralmente- Sin duda sería un gran artículo, ¿no creéis?


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo II: Encadenados

P.V.O. Draco

Solo quedaba un carruaje para llevarnos a Hogwarts, por primera vez desde que llegué a Hogwarts pude ver a los Thestrals, aunque casi hubiera preferido no verlos… Eran unas criaturas muy feas a mi parecer, tenían alas muy parecidas a las de los murciélagos, pero estas eran mucho más grandes, la cabeza tenía rasgos parecidos a los de los reptiles (bastante parecidos a los de una serpiente) y el cuerpo era parecido al de un caballo solo que este era esquelético, prácticamente se podían contar todos los huesos del animal. Se me revolvieron las tripas al pensar que solo los podía ver al haber visto todas esas muertes, pero sin duda la que más me impactó fue la de la profesora Charity Burbage, asesinada por Voldemort, en el salón de nuestra mansión, en nuestra mesa y si eso no fuera poco, Nagini, la mascota predilecta de Voldemort, que resultó ser un Horrocux, se la comió delante de nuestras narices… Asqueroso, vomitivo, repulsivo… Creo que ninguno de los que estábamos allí (quitando a Voldemort) disfrutó del espectáculo. Es sin duda una de las peores experiencias de mi vida, y eso que la mayoría no son mejores…

¿Podéis verlos? –preguntó Granger-

Creo que todo el colegio puede verlos, -respondí amargamente– y el que no lo haga es porque ha tenido mucha más suerte que el resto.

Granger no respondió y yo me limité a subir al carruaje.

¿Dónde se ha metido Ginny? –preguntó mientras subía al carruaje y como no estaba seguro de si hablaba consigo misma o conmigo, no respondí- Hace un momento estaba con nosotros y ahora ya no la veo por ninguna parte… Mira, ¡ahí está! –gritó señalando a dos figuras que venían a lo lejos-

¿Quién viene con ella? –pregunté- No me digas que es la Lunática… No, si casi preferiría irme andando… -comenté amargamente-

Aún estás a tiempo. –dijo Granger-

Weasly y Lovegood subieron al carruaje y por fin el coche se decidió a irse.

Sabéis, nunca me había fijado pero Luna y tú sois muy parecidos. –comentó Weasly- Físicamente quiero decir.

Yo me la quedé mirando, definitivamente el mundo se había vuelto loco. ¿Yo parecerme a Lovegood? A Lunática Lovegood, lo único que teníamos en común era la piel y el color de pelo.

Ginny, ¿te has fumado algo? –preguntó Granger igual de extrañada por su comentario-

Si, no te ofendas Lovegood, -dije mirándola- pero tu comentario es casi un insulto. Míranos, -nos señalé a ambos- nadie diría que nos parecemos. Weasly, sabía que tu hermano no tenía muchas luces, pero creía que era un problema aislado… Será que la estupidez es contagiosa….

¡Oye, no te pases! Vale que Ron no sea la persona más lista del mundo, pero tiene sus momentos… Además, es cierto que os parecéis… Ambos sois rubios, de ojos grises, delgados, labios finos…

Permíteme Ginny, pero se necesita más que el color de ojos, de piel y de pelo para parecerse. Los rasgos de Malfoy son distintos a los de Luna y eso es lo que les hace distintos. ¿Cuánta gente de cabello castaño, ojos avellana y piel blanca conoces? Y no dirías que se parecen a mí…

Por una vez estamos de acuerdo, Granger. –concordé- Lovegood y yo somos tan parecidos como tú y Longbottom. –dije para que se diera cuenta de la diferencia-

Bueno, pero no me haréis cambiar de opinión… Puede que tengáis algún antepasado común…

Si, en el paleolítico. No me jodas Weasly, que alguien tenga algún parecido no significa que alguien vaya a decir: "Mira, son hermanos". Si fuera así estaría emparentado con la mitad del colegio…

Yo opino que Draco tiene razón… -dijo Lovegood, ¿me había llamado por mi nombre de pila?- No nos parecemos en absoluto.

La opinión de Lovegood pareció bastarle a Ginny para no seguir con el tema.

P.V.O. Hermione

Al llegar al comedor, lo encontramos medio vacío. Era cierto que bastantes familias habían decidido mandar a sus hijos a otras escuelas mágicas, pero nunca supuse que fueran tantos los que lo hubieran hecho. Segunda equivocación del día, parecía que hoy mis suposiciones eran malísimas. Ginny y yo nos sentamos en la mesa de Gryffindor junto a Seamus y a Deán. No los había visto ni en la estación ni en el tren, pero por lo visto sí que habían venido. Vi como Malfoy se sentaba alejado del resto y como Luna se sentaba en una esquina de su mesa. Si Malfoy y Luna tenían algo ahora en común, era que ambos eran marginados o insultados, uno por haber sido mortífago, y el otro por sus ideas tan poco realistas.

¿Ha sido una alucinación mía o habéis entrado en el comedor acompañadas de Malfoy y Lovegood? –preguntó Seamus sin acabar de creérselo-

Si, y no hagas más preguntas porque si a ti te ha resultado extraño, a nosotras más. –contesté sin ganas-

La profesora McGonagall que ahora era directora, inició la ceremonia de selección con un discurso y tras la selección de los pocos alumnos, empezamos a comer.

P.V.O. Draco

Love Me Back To Life:

Tras la comida me fui a dar una vuelta por el castillo. Necesitaba un poco de aire, tanto idiota junto me ponía enfermo. Mis compañeros de casa se pensaban que al estar en el otro extremo de la mesa no oían lo que decían, pero lo cierto es que todo el comedor alcanzaba a oírlo. No me permití pensar más en nada que tuviera que ver con mis problemas y para relajarme decidí subir a la torre de astronomía. Me quedé bastante tiempo ahí, observando el cielo estrellado y buscando dentro de mi mismo algo que me dijera que tenía solución, pero hasta yo mismo sabía que lo que mi corazón ocultaba eran sentimientos con los que nadie jamás desearía encontrarse y si no hallaba pronto una solución contra mis problemas internos, los externos solo empeorarían. Pero, ¿cómo cambiar si no tienes nada por qué hacerlo? Cuando la vida te demuestra que siempre has estado equivocado y que todo en lo que anteriormente creías no eran más que gilipolleces que un idiota había inculcado a gente aún más tonta que él, cuando te das cuenta de que no hay diferencia entre magos, todos a los que habías rechazado, te rechazan de la misma manera, y lo peor de todo es que sabes que te lo mereces, que mereces ser un marginado social. Se puede perder todo en un segundo, todo lo material y pasajero, lo único que te puede salvar de semejante fracaso son los sentimientos del almas, pero ¿qué pasa con la gente como yo? Yo que estoy podrido por dentro, que la familia le importa ahora lo mismo que nada, porque ¿cómo puede alguien permitir semejante futuro para su hijo? El amor de mi madre solo se acentuó un poco al verme peligro y mi padre que fue mi modelo a seguir, no era más que un enclenque que desperdició gran parte de su vida en creencias que solo le trajeron dolor y sufrimiento, porque, ¿Quién puede ser feliz viviendo torturas y muertes todos los días? Solo la loca de mi tía y Voldemort disfrutarían, pero ambos están muertos y con su muerte han dejado a cientos de personas en mi situación. Muchos han optado por suicidarse, opción que me atraía pero que como ser cobarde era parte de mi por naturaleza, nunca podría hacerlo; otros se han dado al exilio y bueno, otros como yo aun están indecisos. ¿Qué hacer cuando tu vida pierde sentido? ¿Cuándo sabes que cientos personas si te tuvieran en frente no dudarían en matarte? ¿Cuándo tu muerte sería desgracia de pocos y alegría de muchos? ¡Joder, tengo dieciocho años! ¡No es normal que haya perdido el sentido de la vida a esta edad! Aunque supongo que después de una guerra es normal… Si lo pierdes todo, el único pensamiento que te queda es el de que este mundo no te da nada más que tu nombre.

Me fui a mi cuarto cuando los primeros rayos del sol comenzaban a salir. Pero no conseguí dormir nada, algún día el sueño me vencería. Hacía meses que no dormía como debería y eso me pasaba factura. Las ojeras que acompañaban a mis ojos y mi delgadez lo demostraban. Ambas cosas estaban bien escondidas tras hechizos, pero para mi desgracia no había ningún hechizo que te hiciera sentirte bien y las pociones que había estado utilizando para regular mi sueño y apetito hacía tiempo que habían dejado de funcionar.

P.V.O. Hermione

Me desperté temblando, la ventana de mi habitación estaba abierta de par en par. ¿Cómo demonios se había abierto? Me levanté rápidamente de la cama y cerré la ventana. Tras eso cogí mi uniforme y me fui a duchar para que el frio desapareciera. Salí del baño y miré mi despertador, aún era pronto pero me moría de hambre y como no tenía nada más que hacer bajé al comedor a comer.

Como había previsto no había mucha gente. Me senté sola en la mesa y comencé a desayunar. Vi como entraban algunas lechuzas al comedor, había empezado a llegar más gente. Estaba a punto de marcharme cuando la lechuza de Harry me sorprendió. Cogí la carta que me traía y salí afuera a leerla. Me senté bajo el árbol que estaba cerca del lago y me apresuré a abrir la carta.

_¡Hola Hermione!_

_¿Cómo te va? Supongo que te sorprenderá el recibir una carta mía tan pronto, pero tengo una noticia muy importante que darte. ¿Recuerdas que te prometí que intentaría localizar a tus padres? Resulta que nunca se fueron a Australia, están en algún lugar en Estados Unidos. Aun no hemos podido averiguar nada más pero en cuanto sepamos algo más te avisaré. Ahora estamos trabajando en un caso bastante complicado en el ministerio, no te puedo decir nada por el momento, al menos no por carta. _

_Sé que no quieres oír nada más de Ron, pero realmente se encuentra destrozado. Dicen que no sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes y parece que Ron se ha dado cuenta de eso. No pretendo que le perdones pero ambos sois mis amigos y me entristece ver como ninguno de los dos se habla más. Entiendo que necesites tiempo para enfrentarte a esta situación pero si aún le quieres, no tardes mucho tiempo en reaccionar, puede que no solo se pierda la relación de pareja (que ya está perdida de por sí), también la amistad de todos estos años está en riesgo de convertirse en un bonito recuerdo. Hemos pasado por mucho juntos y siento que en algún punto uno de los dos me hará elegir y eso será también el fin de mi amistad para con vosotros. No podría elegir a ninguno de los dos por más que quisiera y espero que si no lo haces por ti, lo hagas por Ron y si no es por Ron, hazlo por mí. _

_Dentro de un mes será la primera excursión a Hogsmeade y me gustaría verte, bueno a ti y a Ginny. Necesito hablar a solas contigo de un asunto (no tiene nada que ver con Ron) y después pasaré un rato con Ginny, claro si ninguna de las dos tiene algo previsto._

_Espero tu respuesta ponto._

_Un abrazo,_

_H.P._

Me alegré al oír que ya estaban más cerca de saber donde se hallaban mis padres y también un poco triste por recordarlos, a la parte de Ron no le tomé mucha importancia y tomé una nota mental de responderle a Harry y preguntarle a Ginny si tenía tiempo. Me levanté del suelo y me encaminé hacia el colegio, se me había hecho tarde. Parecía mentira que llegara tarde el primer día de clases, sería la primera vez en años que no llegaba puntual. Miré rápidamente en mi horario que clase tenía ahora: pociones.

P.V.O. Draco

Fui el primero que llegó a clase. Me senté en la última mesa al fondo. Tenía pociones con Gryffindor y no me apetecía nada encontrarme con ningún alumno de esa casa. Eran sin duda los más pesados y cada vez que pasaba al lado de uno de ellos me insultaban o hacían comentarios relacionados conmigo, incluso uno intentó atacarme, aunque le salió el tiro por la culata por que el muy idiota intentó atacarme con un hechizo de lo más común y lo anulé y le dejé calvo utilizando magia no verbal, la verdad es que no le sentaba muy mal el estar calvo, supongo que a esta hora estaría en la enfermería intentando recuperar su cabello…

La clase ya había empezado, recorrí la clase con la mirada y me percaté de que Granger aun no había llegado. Me estaba preguntando que le habría pasado cuando entró en la clase bastante sofocada y pidiendo disculpas por el retraso.

Disculpe profesor, pero tenía que aclarar un asunto con la profesora McGonagall.

No se preocupe señorita. –contestó- Siéntese en algún sitio y saque sus libros, justo estaba explicando la importancia de ser cuidadoso en este experimento.

Mierda. Eso fue lo que pensé cuando me di cuenta de que todos los asientos estaban ocupados y de que en el único sitio que se podría sentar sería al lado mío o en el suelo, y estaba seguro de que el suelo no sería ninguna opción para Granger. Vi como venía hacía donde estaba y todas las miradas de compasión que la seguían al pasar. Hay que ver, hasta los de mi casa prefieren apoyar a Granger antes que a mí.

Parece que el destino se esmera en juntarnos. –dije sin mucho humor- Primero en el tren, luego en la carroza y ahora en clase, ¿qué será lo siguiente?

Deja de quejarte y déjame tu libro que a mí se me han olvidado los míos. –dijo con el mismo tono-

Granger, ¿te pasa algo? –pregunté extrañado- Llegas tarde a clase, te olvidas los libros y ¿no me digas que tampoco has traído tu pluma? –dije viendo que venía con las manos vacías- Y yo pensando que tú eras una chica aplicada y responsable, que engañados nos tenías a todos.

Malfoy cállate y dame el libro. –dijo en un tono hostil- ¿Cómo quieres sino que haga la poción?

Te lo dejaría encantado, pero lo necesito.

¡Malfoy!

¿Si, Granger?

¿Podríamos compartir el libro?

Se notaba que le costaba ser amable, pero aun podía hacerla sufrir un poco más. Sonreí de lado y la miré esperando que se diera cuenta de lo que quería.

Por… Por… Por favor. –dijo finalmente-

Bueno, si me lo pides así como voy a negarme.

P.V. O. Hermione

¡Maldito Malfoy! Siempre aprovechándose de las situaciones. El muy capullo me había hecho tragarme todo mi orgullo Gryffindor, ¿qué había hecho yo para merecer esto? Encima para empeorar las cosas la poción me salió mal y explotó dejándonos a Malfoy y a mi completamente azules y atados por la cadena de metal que mantenía a la iguana que usaríamos para el experimento atada. Malfoy me avisó que no intentará tocar nada hasta que pasaran dos minutos, pero como me lo había dicho a gritos y de muy malas formas, no le hice ni caso y ahora gracias a mi imprudencia, estábamos atados el uno al otro. Si no hubiera intentado mantener quieta a la iguana y Malfoy no hubiera intentado apartar mi mano de la cadena, ahora no estaríamos en esta situación. Toda la clase nos miraba y no paraba de reírse, incluso el profesor se reía.

Y eso es lo que pasa cuando se aplica en humanos. –explicó entre risas- Un efecto completamente distinto… Jeje… Chicos, ¿Por qué no vais a la enfermería? A lo mejor pueden daros algo para el color y para quitar la cadena, sino tendréis que estar lo que queda de semana así… Jiji…

Granger, juro que acabaré contigo. Si tantas ganas tenías de estar conmigo, habérmelo dicho, pero atarme a ti durante una semana es una tortura…

¡No lo he hecho aposta! .me defendí- ¡Además, ha sido tu culpa! Si no hubieras intentado coger la cadena, esto no habría pasado.

Perdona, pero tú fuiste la que me volviste azul y no contenta con eso, me agregaste una cadena al cuerpo, y ahora tengo que pasar una semana entera contigo, ¡qué horror! –se quejó- Todo el día con Gryffindor, creo que me moriré antes de que acabe el día...

¡No exageres! Seguro que en la enfermería encuentran una solución.

Yo no estaría tan seguro…

¡No seas pesimista! ¡Eso es lo que menos necesito en este momento!

No soy pesimista, soy realista. Nos has echado una poción para animales que sirve para que cambien de color, se camuflen y se adhieran a objetos. La poción es únicamente para animales, y si quieres una prueba de que no tienen nada para solucionarlo, piensa en la poción multijugos, cuando te convertiste en un gato enorme, no tuvieron más remedio que dejarte ahí a esperar que los efectos pasaran.

¿Y tu como sabes lo de la poción multijugos? –pregunté extrañada-

No contestó ya que ya habíamos llegado a la enfermería. La enfermera al vernos casi no nos reconoce y para desgracia mía y de Malfoy, no había cura posible. Tendríamos que esperar a que pasaran los efectos y para colmo como a la enfermera no le parecía demasiado grave, nos hizo volver a clases, ¿y ahora como haríamos para asistir a todas las clases?


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo III: Todo va de mal en peor.

P.V.O. Draco

Me niego en rotundo a ir a clase de historia mágica. –dije firmemente-

Y yo me opongo completamente a asistir a adivinación. –repuso Granger-

A mí me da que no entiendes de qué va esto. Tú eres la que ha metido la pata hasta el fondo, así que se hará lo que yo diga. Si hacemos lo que tú propones los riesgos de que todo salga mal serán tan altos que lo que pasa ahora no será ni la mitad de grave, así que se hace lo que digo yo y punto.

¿Y qué te hace pensar que voy a hacer lo que tú digas? –preguntó Granger bastante molesta-

Mira Granger, se me está acabando la paciencia así que te aconsejo que hagas lo que te digo, porque si no te juro que te llevo a rastras. –amenacé cansado de discutir-

No sé qué te has creído Malfoy, pero te digo que yo de aquí no me muevo, o vamos a clase de historia mágica o vete olvidando de ir a ningún sitio.

Se acabó, se va a arrepentir de meterse con un Malfoy. Cogí de la cadena y tiré rumbo a la clase de adivinación. Granger hacía todo lo posible por deshacerse de mi agarre, se agarraba de columnas, de cuadros (algunos acabaron en el suelo y los dueños de los cuadros se espantaron y salieron maldiciendo de su sitio habitual), de manojos de puertas, incluso de los pobres alumnos que nos miraban entre sorprendidos y aterrados. Hubo cuatro estudiantes que tuvieron la mala suerte de intentar ayudar a la sabelotodo: el primero acabó en el suelo; el segundo se quedó sin pantalones –fue la mejor escena de las cuatro, sobre todo al ver los calzoncillos que llevaba, ¿quién en su sano juicio llevaría ropa interior de duendecillos alados? Granger se puso roja como un tomate, pero no por ello se rindió al hecho de ser arrastrada (literalmente) por todo Hogwarts, no, aquí llegó el tercer intento: un idiota que me había estado insultando intento ayudarla (esta vez usando varita, no como los otros mequetrefes que lo habían hecho al modo muggle), pero dada su ineptitud, lo único que consiguió fue un hechizo de mi parte no verbal que le hizo quedarse colgado de los pantalones de una de las lámparas del pasillo; y el cuarto y último intento fue el de Weasley, que se llevó un buen coscorrón al resbalar con la capa de hielo que se volvió el suelo gracias a mi hechizo. Después de eso, nadie volvió a intentar ayudar a Granger.

¡MALFOY, SUELTAME AHORA MISMO! ¡COMO NO DEJES DE TIRAR DE LA CADENA TE JURO QUE CUANDO VUELVA A ESTAR SEPARADA DE TI TE TIRO DE LA TORRE DE ASTRONOMÍA! ¿¡ME OYES!?

¡La que me va a oír eres tú! –grité dándome la vuelta- ¡Vamos a ir a clase de adivinación te guste o no! ¡Pesas como una tonelada, no eres la única que sufre con esto!

Como seguía tirando de la cadena, opté por cogerla y cargármela al hombro, de todas formas tendría que hacerlo en cuanto llegáramos a las escaleras para acceder a la torre de adivinación. Ahora que ya no podía agarrarse a cualquier cosa me daba patadas y puñetazos a la espalda, menos mal que ya estaba bastante acostumbrado al dolor físico porque si no no sé como coño iba a aguantar mi espalda semejantes golpes, y yo pensando que Granger era una debilucha sin fuerza, aunque si vuelvo unos años atrás y recuerdo el puñetazo que me dio, si que debía haber supuesto que aún tenía fuerza.

Harto ya de tanto golpe y griterío, la lancé sin cuidado contra la pared antes de entrar a adivinación y la sujete con bastante brutalidad de los brazos, se me había agotado la paciencia.

P.V.O. Hermione

Malfoy me hacía daño, sus manos agarraban mis brazos como si fueran mantequilla y sus manos acero.

Granger, has agotado mi paciencia. –dijo verdaderamente enfadado- Vas a entrar a esa clase y te vas a portar como la buena alumna que solías ser, no me cabrees más de lo que ya estoy porque te aseguro que te las haré pasar canutas.

¡Suéltame de una maldita vez! –grité harta de estar siempre sujetada por él- ¿No te das cuenta de qué no te soporto?

Granger, no creas que eres la única a la que esto no le gusta. –dijo arrastrando las palabras y aflojando un poco su agarre, parecía que se había calmado un poco-

Estaba demasiado cerca y eso me ponía muy nerviosa. Sentirlo tan cerca de mí era raro e incomodo, casi prefería ir a clase de adivinación, casi…

Malfoy, suéltame. –ordené-

¿Y si no que?

Gritaré.

No serás capaz.

Juro que gritaré Malfoy, o me sueltas ya o grito. Cinco, -empecé a contar-cuatro, tres, dos, uno…

Abrí la boca dispuesta a gritar pero en vez de soltar un grito ensordecedor, el beso que Malfoy me dio me dejó muda. Abrí los ojos a más no poder al sentir el contacto de sus labios sobre los míos, me quedé paralizada por la sorpresa y el desconcierto, ¿Malfoy me estaba besando?

P.V.O. Draco

Lo único que se me ocurrió para que Granger no gritara fue besarla. Lo admito, no es que el beso me gustase pero tampoco es que fuera horrible, creo que lo que falló del beso fue: uno, me gusta Granger tanto como un trol; dos, ni ella ni yo estábamos concentrados, ella por el estupor que le causo el beso y yo por… Básicamente por lo mismo; tres, su boca tenía un sabor bastante raro, muy raro a decir verdad y me atrevería a decir que era por los efectos secundarios de la poción. En fin, el beso fue un chasco, tanto para mí como me puedo suponer para ella y estaba seguro de que si no la hubiera sorprendido tanto, me hubiera llevado un tortazo.

Antes de que se nos hiciera más tarde entré a clase y como Granger estaba atada a mí, no le quedo más remedio que entrar conmigo, creo que el beso la ha dejado atontada porque si no estaría quejándose en este mismo momento, a lo mejor es una buena solución para mantenerla callada, aunque solo será necesaria en casos extremos, que espero no tener que volver a utilizar, porque joder, vaya sabor más raro me ha dejado en la boca… Es una mezcla de acido y dulce insoportable, y para hacerlo menos llevadero, me reseca la boca… Como los efectos no pasen rápido, mato a Granger.

P.V.O. Ginny

El idiota de Malfoy me había hecho caerme y golpearme la cabeza con el suelo. Me había salido un chichón y la verdad es que dolía bastante… Cuando le encuentre, va a saber quién soy yo, maldito hurón engominado…

Cuando salí de la clase de historia de la magia me fui directamente a buscar a Hermione, sentía una curiosidad insana por saber que le había pasado. Como no habían venido a clase de historia, supuse que estarían en la enfermería o en la clase que tuviera ahora Malfoy. Fui a la enfermería y como ahí no había nadie, decidí ir al aula de adivinación, ya que Luna me había dicho antes que a esa hora le tocaba adivinación con Slytherin.

P.V.O. Hermione

¡Ginny! –grité al ver una cabellera pelirroja-

Mi amiga se dio la vuelta y por impulso salí corriendo para contarle el problema que tenía, lamentablemente el problema no se dio cuenta de que me iba a lanzar hacia Ginny, lo que hizo que al tirar se tropezara y cayéramos rodando por las escaleras.

P.V.O. Ginny

Cuando los vi rodando por las escaleras, inmediatamente pensé que se estaban peleando. Me acerqué para ayudar a Hermione cuando Malfoy empezó a despotricar sobre la torpeza de mi amiga.

Granger, empiezo a creer que lo que en verdad quieres es matarme, pero se ve que tu ineptitud es más grande que tus ganas. –dijo Malfoy claramente cabreado- Primero me echas una poción para volverme azul, no contenta con ello me encadenas a ti, como eso te parece poco intentas envenenarme ¡y ahora me tiras por las escaleras! –gritó Malfoy y yo pensé que exageraba- Mira, si tus intentos siguen fallando, lánzame un Avada, porque te juro que no puedo más con esta tortura, en menos de veinticuatro horas he sufrido cuatro atentados contra mi persona y todos por tu culpa, si sobrevivo a uno más, la víctima se volverá el asesino, y te aseguro que yo no me ando con rodeos.

Malfoy, ¡yo no intento matarte! La manzana de adivinación no era mía, ¿¡cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo!? –dijo Hermione también enfadada-

Espera, ¿todo lo demás es cierto? –pregunté sin salir de mi asombro, ¿de veras Hermione había hecho algo de lo que Malfoy había dicho?-

Si, Weasley. Todas las cosas, incluida la manzana. –aseguró Malfoy y me enseñó la cadena-

Ginny, te juro que yo no intento matarle. –garantizó Hermione-Todo han sido puros accidentes.

Miré al uno y al otro. Uno decía que era inocente y el otro insistía en su culpabilidad, para desgracia de Malfoy, yo era amiga de Hermione y por lo tanto la creía más a ella, aunque eso no quitaba que me explicara lo motivos del desastre que había con Malfoy. Creo que no hace falta que me ocupe de darle su merecido a Malfoy, con la suerte que está teniendo tiene problemas de sobra, pero eso no significa que no fuera a hacer nada, observaría sus movimientos (y los de Hermione) para poder reírme en el momento, aunque si Hermione me lo cuenta me reiré de todas formas delante de sus narices.

P.V.O. Draco

Habíamos salido a dar una vuelta –más bien Granger me había arrastrado hasta ahí- y yo estaba hasta las narices de todo, de Granger, de Weasley, del colegio, de las clases… Harto en general.

¿Has terminado ya el libro de poemas que te dejé? –preguntó Granger a Weasley-

La verdad, se me había olvidado que lo tenía. –confesó Weasley- Leí un par de poemas, pero con tanto ajetreo en la casa no podía concentrarme…

Ahora que hablaban de poesía se me estaba ocurriendo un poema que dejaría a Granger patidifusa.

P.V.O. Hermione

Hablando de poemas… -Malfoy interrumpió por primera vez desde que habíamos salido la conversación- Tengo uno en mente que es perfecto para ti, Granger, ¿quieres oírlo?

Era más que evidente que le daba igual si quería oírlo o no, lo contaría de todas formas.

Matarte es lo que me apetece en este momento

Se lo que digo y no me arrepiento

Azul y sin atractivo me volviste

Me ataste a ti y aun no sé porque lo hiciste

Una semana contigo debo pasar

¡Qué horror! Siento que ya no puedo más

No ha transcurrido ni un día y ya siento que me quiero suicidar

Mira que es exagerado el tío, como si a mí me causara alegría el estar con él…

Yo no sé qué haré cuando me vaya a duchar

Ya me imagino caminando como un indigente

Solo porque la señorita prefiere que apeste

A verme desnudo

Y no se da cuenta de que no le dejaré verme ni el culo

Granger juro que me vuelves loco

Pero de amor hay poco

Me has quitado la dignidad que me quedaba

Y no contenta con ello, quieres que duerma en tu cama

Espero que nunca más a clase llegues tarde

Pues si con una vez esto me hiciste

La próxima vez me harás algo que ni siquiera sepa que existe.

Así que a palabras que rimen quieres jugar, ya veremos si eres capaz de ganar.

Condenada contigo estoy

No hace falta que te quejes y me des un sermón

Sabes que yo sufro contigo

Y que me muero por deshacer este lío

Ni pienses en ducharte

Como mucho agua por encima podrás echarte

Me niego a verte desnudo

Pero es mejor que un olor nauseabundo

En mi cama no dormirás

Como mucho en mi alfombra y no se hable más

Ahora a la biblioteca iremos

Y allí una solución hallaremos

Te juro Malfoy que de esta saldremos

Porque si no antes me enveneno.

Y dicho esto me puse rumbo a la biblioteca (llevando inevitablemente conmigo a Malfoy), pero no avancé mucho ya que Ginny decidió unirse a las rimas.

Que dramáticos son ambos

Solo porque ya no son blancos

Los dos se miran con desprecio

Y piensan tener esto antes del anochecer resuelto

No puedo creer que tan ilusos os hayáis vuelto

Eso sí que es un lamento.

Malfoy y yo la miramos con mala cara y nos encaminamos a la biblioteca, ya vería Ginny como solucionábamos esto, no teníamos otra opción.

P.V.O. Draco

¡Me rindo! –dije dándome por vencido- Nos hemos saltado dos clases, la comida y la cena. Me muero de hambre, sed y sueño. Mañana seguiremos buscando, hemos revisado todos los libros de la biblioteca y no hemos encontrado nada… Granger, yo me voy.

Deja de quejarte Malfoy, puede que nos hayamos saltado alguna página o que con las prisas no lo hayamos visto, pero aquí debe estar la solución. –dijo no muy convencida-

Granger, hemos revisado los libros veinte veces, ¡aquí no hay nada!

Pues yo no me pienso quedar de brazos cruzados esperando a que pasen los efectos, -anunció segura de querer seguir buscando- y mucho menos si tengo que esperar contigo.

Mira, me da igual lo que tú pienses, yo me voy a la cama.

Me puse en pie y me acerqué a Granger. La levanté de la silla y antes de que pudiera decir nada la llevé conmigo a las mazmorras, tanta biblioteca daba dolor de cabeza.

Malfoy, no pienso dormir en tu cuarto. –dijo –

¿Prefieres que durmamos en el tuyo? –pregunté- Te recuerdo que no duermes sola.

¿Y tu si? –preguntó escéptica-

Una de las ventajas de ser marginado socialmente es que si hay sitio de sobra en otras habitaciones, la gente se va, así que sí, tengo un cuarto para mi solito.

P.V.O. Hermione

No podía creerlo, Malfoy había conseguido convencerme de que lo mejor sería quedarnos en su cuarto. Sus razones me habían parecido muy convincentes, hasta ahora… Malfoy solo tenía una cama en su cuarto y me negaba en redondo a dormir ahí, Malfoy decía que me tumbara en el suelo si no me apetecía, pero ambos sabíamos que si hacía eso, el acabaría en el suelo también, la cadena no era tan larga…

Mira, no sé qué crees que pueda hacerte. Primero: no pienso violarte, ni siquiera me pareces atractiva… Segundo: no hace falta que te quites la ropa, pero por favor quítate los zapatos y tercero: yo me mantendré lo más alejado de ti posible y como creo que tú harás lo mismo, no tiene por qué haber ningún problema. Así que déjame en paz y ahora discutamos un tema más serio… -dijo mientras yo me preguntaba que podía ser más importante-Necesito ir al baño, no sé como aguantas Granger pero yo llevo horas sin ir a mear y si no me puedo duchar, no creo que mearme encima sea la solución.

Creo que por la tensión que sentí se me había olvidado completamente el hecho de que era un ser humano y que tenía mis necesidades, y ahora que Malfoy me lo recordaba, también tenía ganas de ir al baño, ¡maldición!

Pues vamos, pero yo también tengo que ir así que por el bien común tendremos que idear algo para no invadir la intimidad del otro.

Granger, llevas todo el día invadiendo mi intimidad.

Sí, -coincidí- pero no de esa manera… ¿No sería posible alargar con un hechizo la cadena?

¿De veras crees que si se pudiera no podríamos también habernos deshecho de ella cuando la enfermera lo intentó?

Pero esto es distinto… -insistí-

Si quieres inténtalo –dijo con resignación- pero te lo advierto como lo empeores cuando salga de este lio en el que me has metido te mato.

Al hacer el hechizo, lo único que conseguí fue el efecto contrario.

¡Granger! –gritó Malfoy-

Bueno, si el hechizo para alargar hace el efecto contrario al deseado, por lógica el que encoge debe alargarla.

Mira, la lógica en esta ocasión te la puedes meter por donde te quepa. –contesto de mala manera- Estoy harto de que lo empeores todo, te aseguro que si conjuras ese hechizo, se encogerán aun más.

Convencida de que no sería así, hice el hechizo y como Malfoy había asegurado, se encogieron aun más. Ahora si uno de los dos levantaba el brazo, levantaba al otro inmediatamente. Nuestros dedos se rozaban y Malfoy me miró con una cara que mostraba claramente que no iba a esperar a que se le pasara el efecto de la poción para matarme, Hermione Jean Granger dejaría este mundo dentro de poco.

P.V.O. Draco

No pronuncié la maldición asesina porque me lo pensé mejor y Granger no se merecía que yo pasara el resto de mis días en Azkaban, pero sino Hermione Granger en estos momentos sería historia.

Mira, voy a ir al baño tu vas a girar la cabeza para otra lado y yo voy a mear tranquilo.

Y dicho esto me fui hasta el baño, el problema era que no sabía cómo coño iba a mear con Granger atada a mi mano izquierda.

P.V.O. Hermione

Fue una de las peores experiencias de mi vida, juro que nunca más ignoraré los consejos de Malfoy (al menos en pociones y hechizos). Creo que Malfoy tampoco le sentó muy bien la experiencia… Como es normal, no podía quitarse ni los pantalones ni los calzoncillos con una mano y yo tuve que ayudarle, bueno no exactamente, su mano arrastraba a la mía.

Malfoy, ¿¡qué haces!? –grité al sentir mi mano en su pantalón-

Saludar al váter, –dijo irónicamente- ¿¡tú qué crees!?¡Intento bajarme los pantalones!

Pues quítatelos con una sola mano, -dije molesta por la situación- no vaya a ser que mi mano toque "algo" que no deba tocar.

Granger, tú nos metiste en este embrollo, así que deja de quejarte que si en un caso hipotético llegaras a tocar "algo", sería mi algo.

Date prisa Malfoy.

Mierda. –oí que decía-

¿Qué pasa ahora? –pregunté molesta-

No hay papel de váter.

¿¡Qué!? –chille- ¿Y no te has dado cuenta antes?

¿Tú te crees que si me hubiera dado cuenta no lo habría puesto? Pásame un rollo, anda.

¿Donde están?

Debajo del lavamanos, en el armario. Creo que están en el segundo estante detrás de las toallas.

Como pude intenté abrir el armarito, aunque con una mano e intentando mover lo menos posible la otra era difícil. Por fin conseguí abrirlo y como había dicho Malfoy, estaban detrás de las toallas.

Ya lo tengo. –dije ayudándome del lavabo para levantarme-

Le pase como pude el papel, oí como tiraba de la cadena y suspire tranquila, lo peor había pasado. Eso pensé hasta que me di cuenta que aun tenía que ir yo… Mierda, ¿Cómo me iba a quitar las bragas con una mano, teniendo en cuenta que tenía que levantar la falda para hacerlo? Estaba jodida definitivamente, nunca más me sentaré con alguien en transformaciones, a partir de este instante (bueno, cuando Malfoy ya no esté sujeto a mi) me sentaré sola. Intenté por todos los medios hacerlo con una mano, pero era imposible, tendría que utilizar la otra…

_Horas más tarde…_

P.V.O. Draco

Llevaba como tres horas intentando dormirme, pero como siempre el sueño no me llegaba. Granger hacía una hora que se había quedado dormida y aunque al principio se resistió un poco a la idea de dormir en la misma cama, pero se dio cuenta de que no había otra opción, su idea había vuelto todo mucho más complicado de lo que ya lo era antes y mira que era difícil empeorarlo…


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo IV: Descubrimientos y Visitas Inesperadas

P.V.O. Hermione

Al despertar encontré la mano de Malfoy y la mía entrelazadas. Su mano estaba caliente y al parecer me había (más bien nos había) tapado por la noche con una manta. Me deshice suavemente de su agarre, resistiéndome a la tentación de alejar la mano bruscamente, ya que él había tenido el detalle de taparnos a ambos y no solo a él mismo. Aún no había amanecido, pero ya no tenía más sueño. Me senté en la cama e iba a despertar a Malfoy cuando me di cuenta de dos cosas: la primera, no me había fijado que estaba tan flaco y la segunda, ayer tampoco tenía ojeras, y era prácticamente imposible que te salgan ojeras tan marcadas de un día para otro. O yo me equivocaba mucho o Malfoy estaba usando un hechizo para cubrir su mal aspecto. Mirándolo ahora y sin ningún hechizo, me daba cuenta del mal estado del chico, la guerra le debía de haber afectado más de lo que creíamos. Se le veía pálido (más de lo habitual) y enfermo, no me extrañaba que decidiera cubrirse de hechizos. Verlo en tal estado, me abría la vena tierna aun sin quererlo. Sin duda estaba en una depresión, la pérdida de peso y de sueño eran signos de ello. A pesar de que Malfoy siempre fue delgado, esto ya rozaba lo extremo. Me tumbé de nuevo en la cama a esperar que despertara, no le iba a despertar después de haber visto que de veras le hacían falta horas de sueño. Cerré los ojos e intenté volver a dormirme, aunque sin éxito.

P.V.O. Draco

Malfoy, Malfoy… -oí que una voz decía mientras me sacudía suavemente el hombro-

Abrí lentamente los ojos, ¿quién se atrevía a despertarme ahora que después de meses conseguía dormir más de dos horas seguidas? La respuesta era simple: Granger. Su pelo tenía un aspecto de lo más gracioso, se le había desordenado completamente y estaba casi como solía estar antes de que se le definieran los rizos.

Granger, ¿sabes? –dije mientras ella me miraba con ojos curiosos- Quizás deberías ir así a clase, puede que en la clase de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas encuentren un método para conseguir que tu pelo sea normal, ¿crees que habrá solución o no tendrás más remedio que quedarte con ese pelo lo que queda de tu trise vida?

Malfoy, hoy me he levantado con buen pie, -dijo Granger- así que por tu bien evita hacer comentarios ofensivos. Además, yo no he dicho nada de tu aspecto y eso que en estos momentos estás peor que yo…

MIERDA. Se me había olvidado por completo que ya no llevaba ningún hechizo que ocultara todo lo que Granger estaba viendo en ese mismo instante. Aunque dormido mucho no podría haber hecho…

Malfoy, ¿hace cuánto que no comes decentemente? –preguntó Granger con tono de ¿preocupación?-

Granger, no eres mi madre, no tengo por qué darte explicaciones. –dije reacio a contarle nada-

No, pero mírate, estás en los huesos. –dijo Granger señalándome- Ahora mismo vamos al comedor y comes algo, -ordenó- no quiero que encima de tener que soportarte en vida, tenga que arrastrarte también muerto. Ten un poco de compasión.

Granger, lo que menos me apetece en este momento es comer. –dije pacientemente-

Pues yo tengo hambre, ayer ni comí ni cené, así que vamos a ir al comedor lo quieras o no.

Granger, me parece que no lo has entendido, he dicho NO.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Granger había saltado de la cama y me había hechizado.

P.V.O. Granger

Sabiendo que él se iba a negar, utilicé el hechizo Levicorpus. Lamentablemente, mi brazo ascendía con Malfoy, pero era mejor que no ir a desayunar. Me moría de hambre y Malfoy tenía que comer algo.

Granger, bájame al suelo. –oí que Malfoy gritaba-

Malfoy, ya casi hemos llegado, ten paciencia.

¿¡Qué tenga paciencia!? Me estás arrastrando por el colegio y me dices que tenga paciencia!?

P.V.O. Malfoy

El Levicorpus era un hechizo no verbal, conocía su contrahechizo, el problema era que si lo realizaba, lo más probable sería que cayera encima de Granger y eso significaría problemas. Problemas porque con la mala suerte que tenía seguro que se rompía algo al caer yo encima y no estaba como para arrastrar a alguien que no puede andar, bastante tenía con lo mío.

Granger me bajó cerca de la entrada del gran comedor. Antes de que pudiera hacer nada me puso los hechizos que ayudaban a disimular mi verdadera apariencia y luego sin decir nada me llevó casi a rastras a la mesa de Gryffindor. Granger decidió sentarse alejada de todos, lo cual era de agradecer, ya bastante tenía con soportarla a ella como para tener que aguantar a algún otro Gryffindor. Vi cómo me colocaba un plato con cereales, una manzana y un zumo de calabaza.

Granger, ¿qué parte de que no voy a comer no has entendido?

Mira Malfoy, como no comas vas a acabar desmayándote y no me apetece cargar con un peso muerto por todo el colegio, así que o comes por las buenas o te hago tragar todo lo que esté en la mesa.

¿Es eso una amenaza? –pregunté alzando las cejas- Granger, ¿cómo tengo que decirte que no tengo hambre?

¡Estás tan flaco que casi no tienes sombra! –que exagerada…- Malfoy, comete aunque sea una manzana…

Al final me comí una manzana para que me dejara en paz, hay que ver lo pesada que se ponía.

P.V.O. Hermione

Traté por todos los medios convencer a Malfoy de que fuéramos a clase de historia, pero él se negaba en rotundo y yo no estaba por la labor de ir de nuevo a clase de adivinación, antes me comía una araña viva.

Llevábamos media hora discutiendo, media hora en la que podríamos haber estado adquiriendo nuevos conocimientos del pasado de este mundo en el que vivimos, pero Malfoy parecía no entender la importancia de conocer el pasado y prefería malgastar su tiempo en conjuros para saber el futuro que tenían una porcentaje mayor de fallo que de éxito. Nuestra discusión había llegado a tal punto que casi habíamos llegado a las manos pero ambos preferimos sacar nuestras varitas y justo en el momento crucial, un idiota le lanzó un expelliarmus a Malfoy y se lo lanzó tan fuertemente que ambos salimos disparados hacia la pared.

P.V.O. Harry

Había recibido una carta de McGonagall citándome en el colegio. Me dirigía al que anteriormente sería el despacho de Dumbledore cuando oí el sonido de dos personas peleando. Distinguí la voz de Hermione entre las voces y me dirigí al lugar del cual los gritos provenían. Hermione y Malfoy discutían a grito pelado, se decían toda clase de insultos, algunos ni siquiera sabía que existían. Me quedé mirándolos unos segundos, iba a actuar pacíficamente (en este caso eso hubiera supuesto gritarles que pararan) cuando ambos sacaron al mismo tiempo las varitas (he de decir que fue como si se leyeran el pensamiento porque realmente ambos ensenaron sus varitas a la vez). Sin pensármelo dos veces ataqué a Malfoy con un expelliarmus, pero por alguna razón tras realizar el hechizo no solo la varita de Malfoy salió volando por los aires y el rubio cayó al suelo, Hermione fue a parar al mismo sitio y por la fuerza del hechizo su varita también se le fue de las manos.

P.V.O. Draco

Si sentía hacía un momento algún tipo de cabreo o rabia hacia Granger, esta ahora estaba dirigida hacia el idiota que se había atrevido a hechizarme.

¿Estás bien? –le pregunté a Granger girando la cabeza en su dirección-

Me miro un poco confusa pero asintió con la cabeza.

Entonces, estarás de acuerdo en contraatacar.

No lo dudes.

Ambos miramos en dirección a quien había lanzado el hechizo. Sin reparar en quien era le mande un expulso, me levanté (haciendo que Granger se levantara conmigo) e iba a atacar de nuevo cuando me di cuenta de que conocía a mi atacante.

Potter…

P.V.O. Hermione

Llego a saber que era Harry quien había atacado a Malfoy y a mí con él, no hubiera estado de acuerdo en lo de contraatacar, obviamente Harry pensaba que estábamos peleándonos. Bueno, estábamos peleando pero era una pelea bastante sana teniendo en cuenta nuestras peleas anteriores.

Malfoy, ¿por qué le has atacado?

Granger, si la memoria no me falla tu estuviste de acuerdo.

Sí, pero no sabía que era Harry. –me defendí- El pobre no tenía ni idea de que yo estoy atada a ti.

Me alegra saber que no te hubiera importado nada que alguien me hechizara si eso no implicara que los efectos repercutieran en ti. –dijo sarcásticamente-

Malfoy, no sé qué esperabas. Ahora ayúdame a levantar a Harry. –dije acercándome a Harry y haciéndole un gesto con la mano indicándole que me ayudara- El pobre se ha desmayado del golpe.

Culpa suya por meterse donde no le llaman. –dijo sin ninguna intención de ayudarme- Granger, tengo bastante contigo, no esperes que te ayude con tu amiguito.

Mira hurón desteñido, tú nos has metido en esto a sí que tú nos sacas. Si hubiera aceptado venir conmigo a clase de historia, Harry no estaría desmayado en medio del pasillo.

Lamento decirte que en eso te equivocas. –dijo claramente sin ningún sentimiento de culpa- Si examinamos el principio estoy seguro que hallaremos al culpable de todo esto y sin duda el culpable eres tú.

P.V.O. Draco

Granger frunció los labios y yo sonreí triunfante.

Muy bien pues, -dijo Granger- yo sola cargaré con Harry.

Dicho y hecho, bueno hecho a medias. Granger pudo con Potter 50 metros, era más que evidente que era demasiado pesado para ella.

¿Que? ¿Ya te has cansado? –me burlé-

No, solo necesito una pequeña pausa. –respondió ella negándose a abandonar-

Mira que es orgullosa.

Granger, no hemos ni caminado cincuenta metros. A los treinta ya estabas que no podías más y aun me sorprende que Potter no haya vuelto a la consciencia con los golpes que le propinas.

Como si tú lo pudieras hacer mejor. –dijo en un intento claro de provocación- Me gustaría verte arrastrado a alguien de 75 kilos en tu estado. Los golpes que yo le doy sin querer a Harry a mí no me sorprenden tanto como el hecho de que tú te puedas mantener en pie sin comer y sin dormir.

Controla tu lengua si no quieres acabar como tu amigo.

Créeme que no me das nada de miedo. –habló segura de lo que decía- Además, entonces sí que tendrías un problema. No solo tendrías que arrastrarme a mí, también a Harry y te aseguro que no podrías con los dos por mucho que lo intentaras.

Granger, a diferencia de ti yo uso el cerebro. –dije- Simplemente os elevaría en el aire y os llevaría sin ningún problema hasta la enfermería. –hice una pausa y expresé en voz alta un pensamiento:

Creo que eso es lo que nos hace tan diferentes. Yo soy mago de nacimiento y por lo tanto pienso como tal; y tú que has nacido en el mundo muggle, lo que haces es pensar primero como muggle y después como bruja. Granger, usa el cerebro mágico antes que el muggle, al menos que estés en el mundo no mágico, porque es el único lugar en el que el cerebro muggle supera al mágico.

P.V.O. Hermione

No lo dijo con un tono despectivo, tampoco lo hizo con la intención de hacerme sentir inferior. Lo dijo constatando un hecho, algo que es imposible de cambiar porque por más que quisiera hacerlo no podría. Nací en el mundo muggle y crecí pensando como ellos, con lo cual es lógico que a veces mi sentido común muggle se interponga al mágico, ya que he vivido más tiempo en el mundo muggle que en el mágico.


End file.
